Electrical plug-in connectors, which are equipped with high current contacts, are required for supplying electric current to electronic apparatuses, so that currents having a high current density can also be transmitted problem-free, and especially, with low heat generation and low losses. It is important to be able to transmit the current in the region of an electrical connector arrangement which has a sufficiently wide conductor cross-section.